Chaught in the Web of Life,Love,Hate,and Duel Mons
by LOLO95
Summary: Yugi is a lonely boy with several large secrets. he one is that everyday he is raped Anzu, a school bully, but this day Yugi is 'Rescued' by the rich and famous Seto Kaiba and his gang. read on as the tale this boy's already strange life gets even wearder


Hi I'm Mi-chan; this is only my second attempt at a fanfic so, be kind, *crazed look comes into his eyes* besides ill just use flames to burn the flamers alive at there very KEYBOARDS!!! (Cackle cackle cackle)  
  
*Mi-cha-ka, Yugi and Yami glare skeptically at Lieka *  
  
Lieka: She snuck a bag of reases peaces OKAY!?!?  
  
Mi-cha-ka: *rolls his eyes* whatever, anyway Mi-chan doesn't own the YU-GI- OH! Characters but she does own the story line; though he might let you barrow it, if you ask of course.  
  
Yugi: I can't believe you make me want to kill mys-mffm! *Everyone covers Yugi's mouth before he can say anymore*  
  
Yami: *whispering*shhh! Abiou don't ruin it for them!  
  
Mi-chan: Yugi didn't mean anything by it. he..he..he?  
  
Lieka: a Master?  
  
Mi-chan: Yes?  
  
Lieka: You already told them what Yugi tries to do.  
  
Mi-chan: *sweatdrops* Ahh.I guess DID tell them didn't I.  
  
Lieka: * says earnestly* yes you did.  
  
Mi-chan: This is rated R because of SEVERE RAPE, swearing, mention of suicidal attempt, and violence: is AU, Angst/ tragedy/romance. So if you don't like that type of stuff or are easily disturbed, PLEASE! DON'T READ THIS! IF YOU DO, DON'T BLAME ME! Yugi gets beat-up badly in the beginning. But don't worry! That's the only time it happens for the next cupla chapters (yes it might happen again later. (But not with Anzu doing It.)). Anzu lovers beware! She is EVIL in this! *in a thunderous voice that sounds otherworldly& god like, with her hair flying up like in a great wind and glowing white light from her eyes and from behind her*YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SO KNOW THIS; I AM NOT RESPONCEABLE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T BUG ME WITH FLAMES!* goes totally back to normal and cleared her throat, then smiles airily*. Soo, on that note; *Mi-chan appears in official priestess uniform and bows low* ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Everyone but Mi-chan:*sweatdrop and become bad animation*  
  
Notes: ~~~~~~~: POV change  
  
--------- Caught in the Web of Life, Love, Hate, and Duel Monsters ---------  
  
'Author' Comments Hello I'm Ryou, this was put together after-the-fact. Awhile ago the gang got together at me and my wife's house, kind of a reunion we talked about lots of things but then the conversation turned to how it'd all began, and when we looked back on what happened, it turned out that none of us really knew the whole story, bits and pieces scattered here and there among us about what actually happened. So this is made of all our accounts on what happened., Things that weren't noticed by some, but noted by others, things seen by no one else but the one person, personal thoughts, and narrative a perspective (Mi-chan: basically 'Reader's POV') made by all our comments, I'd like to thank all those who helped, more like pushed, me in(to) writing this book, thank you. Well, here's what really happened:  
  
@#$%(1)%$#@  
  
Rescued  
  
@#$%(1)%$#@  
  
Intro  
Yugi was nice kid, quiet, got good grades, but was labeled to be someone most likely to be picked on, he was, but just by one girl, Anzu; and her friends. Most people knew she beat him up, and made him do her homework, nobody did anything because of three things:1; nobody's run across her beating him up 2; nobody cared enough to really try to help him out, and 3; nobody dared try to do anything because she had some teachers her thumb. But what they didn't know was that what she did to him was much, MUCH worse than just being beat up. She did it every day after school; days much like today, but today he was found out. and rescued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Reader's POV]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi's back was pressed against the wall infront of the student parking lot, surrounded by Anzu's two friends Anzu in front of him. " Yugi," the brunet said sounding very disgusted, " you're a slut ya' know that? You do my homework, then I take you after school." Then she hit him hard in the face and sent him sprawling on the ground, tears coming to his violet orbs, she had taken all his clothes already so he was completely naked, he was use to it by now, well, as use as you get to being raped. He pleaded with her every time; " Please, Anzu!" He begged, "don't do this." Even though it only got him more pain. Anzu kicked the vulnerable boy in the stomach, the arm, the ribs, and again in the arm, there were a few load cracking sounds; she had broken several of his ribs and his upper right arm bone: he cried out in pain, the tears he held back now flowed freely down his face, and Anzu just smirked at the pain she caused and Yugi knew then that he made a mistake to show his pain, all it got him was even more pain. he was right, as usual. Smirking she continued to beat him until most of his body was covered in bloody bruises. She then pulled out her switchblade made specially to look like a gold Egyptian unk on a chain, but it was actually a knife, the brunet then opened the hidden blade. When Yugi tried to get up but he was pushed back down by Anzu's two cronies. Anzu smirked and proceeded in cutting his unbroken arm, right shoulder, his left palm and other various places (too many to name) including his back, his legs, and his arms until he was bleeding so much that a small pool of blood formed around his feet. During this he was whimpering through clenched teeth, eyes welded shut because of the pain, and the whole time was being held down by Anzu's two friends; which now dropped him in the pool of blood that was his own. He was bleeding quite a bit, partly from his bruises, but mostly from the new cuts Anzu gave him and the old wounds she reopened, then Anzu spoke suddenly; saying menacingly "Now its my turn." Smirking the same way she spoke, she then raised her hand in a fist, 'She's going to hit me again,' Yugi thought, 'but why, hasn't she done that enough already?' She always did this right before she raped him. He cringed; closing his eyes tightly, waiting for the next blow. but it never came. Opening his eyes a bit; just incase it was a trick of hers to get his guard down, well, what was left of it, but he gaped, wide eyed, at the site before him; Seto Kaiba had Anzu by her right wrist, twisting it. Yugi saw her knife on the ground, his friends standing luminously behind him like ghosts, then Kaiba spoke to Anzu, "Shouldn't you be in some whore-house selling yourself to some transsexuals, or stoned women." he paused a moment looking at the still silently crying Yugi, the young CEO's safire eyes meeting the defenseless boy's amethyst ones, Yugi blushed, and tried to turn from Kaiba's gaze, but he couldn't, he was strangely drawn into those shimmering blue depths, so he just reddened till he was redder than a tomato, then Kaiba said, not taking his eyes from Yugi's, "If I see you go near this boy again I," he then took Anzu by the collar of her uniform, bringing her face so close to his that there noses touched, the older teen pulled his eyes away from Yugi's to concentrate on Anzu's eyes fully, to show Anzu that these were not empty threats he was making, but Yugi was transfixed the two brunets; he couldn't take his eyes off them, didn't know why though, "will have your front entrance removed. Your ovaries will be taken out, and the tissue and muscles inside your vagina removed and what's left sewn together, and skin grafted over it so you will be an iiit." his voice trailed off and his eyes widened in horror; when he had glanced over at Yugi a few moments ago, he froze, because he just noticed the extent of Yugi's wounds, his blood-matted hair and the small pool of blood mixed with tears that gathered around Yugi's bruised and bleeding body. Kaiba was frozen to the spot, heh, Seto Kaiba; head of Kaiba corp., frozen because of him, because, through the bruises and blood he saw many, MANY scares and cuts; some at least a few years old, and some cuts not even 24 hours old. Kaiba's friends must've not seen not seen the state of Yugi's body; because when they followed his gaze, they all gasped and Joey Wheeler stepped back a little, "OMYGOD!! What Da' HELL Did Dat Bitch Anzu Do Ta' Him?!?!" the brown eyed blonde yelled. 'Oh no,' the injured boy thought, 'now they've seen that I'm weak, they'll hurt me too.' He couldn't even move; he was so weak.  
  
Mai Valentine: the prettiest girl in Domino High, she was also the most dangerous. She could have the whole student body and half the faculty in her pocket if she wanted, but she didn't because she had "the best Domino High has to offer", as she would put it. Ryou Tamackono*; an albino. Soft skin, soft features, and an even softer heart, and a luscious mane of white hair that reached down to the middle of his back, he was. an angel. He was to, very kind and very gentle, also very beautiful, Yugi may be raped every day after school by Anzu but he was a bisexual: liked boys more than girls, but still bisexual nonetheless, he was drooled over by boys & girls alike; half the student body would've liked to take him to a remote place somewhere and taken him. But there were two things that prevented this; 1, he's Mai's boyfriend, and 2; he's Bakura's younger brother. These things making him totally off limits, he was safe, actually he more than safe; it was dangerous to even look at Ryou in any way but a glance when his friends are around, especially when Bakura's around; he punched out a senior for looking at Ryou during gym-class once. Oh and speaking Bakura; though he looks exactly like Ryou except he has spikier hair, not as fair skin, and his voice, uuuhh, his voice. If Ryou's voice is like an angel's; so soft and sweet. Then Bakura's is like a demon's; deep and gruff, cased with true danger if you cross him. But anyway, she was dangerous, they all were.  
  
Mai ran toward Yugi, and at the same moment Kaiba suddenly snapped out of the shock that he was in, and threw Anzu to the ground like a used peace of toilet paper, not even giving her a second glance as he rushed to the bleeding boy. She saw this as a moment for her to escape, but she had barely gotten off the ground when Bakura had grabbed her by the throat, lifting her two inches off the ground with one hand, and threw her against the wall (which she wasn't that far from.), she slumped down against the wall limply, " Get up; and I'll rip out your ovaries with my hands." the spiky haired junior said in a voice that promised death. When Mai and Seto got to Yugi, he went into the futile position with great pain and effort, and when Seto reached out to see if Yugi was alright, he had stopped sobbing, but silent streams still ran down from his eyes, eyes that where plastered with terror that met the young CEO's. Yugi's eyes stayed locked with Seto's, but as the tall brunet laid his hand on Yugi's cheek: the small boy drew back his blood& tear stained face until his red, blood matted hair was pressed against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly, as if waiting for a blow. " Awww, he is so cute!" the tan teenager said, crinkling his nose in delight at Yugi's 'cuteness', he then got down on one knee and said in all seriousness; "Can I fuck him?". Yugi's eyes snapped open and he started to breath faster, everyone had gathered around Yugi; Bakura was leaning on the wall to the left, a few feet away from Yugi, a sad/concerned look on his face. Ryou was the farthest away, by the cement planters, peering over Seto on his tipytoes looking very worried and concerned. Seto was on his knees infront of Yugi, Mai next to him in tight brown low riding kakis wearing a purple drawstring tanktop, and Joey crouching next to his head; they all exploded at the tan skinned fiend at once; "WHAT?! NO! YOU CANT FUCK HIM YOU ASSHOLE!" the young CEO screamed, "Hey, don't call me asshole! Oh! And why not? You gonna stop me?! I'd like to see you try!" Yugi was near hyperventilation, his heart beating faster than a rabbits.  
  
The three were all yelling at Malik, and Mai noticed that blood was coming out of Yugi's cuts faster than before, and tried to get their attention; " Guys." They kept yelling, "Guys!" they didn't hear her, "GUYS!" Now they heard her. They stopped and looked at her, " Guys? We need to take care of this kid, you know; get him to a hospital." Seto nodded, he bent down to Yugi and started to pick the boy up and whisper kindly in his ear, " Don't worry, its gonna be alright," Yugi started to realax when he was partially in Seto's arms, his heart going back to normal, but when he said, " were just gonna take you to a hospital to have your wounds healed up and-" "NO!!" the small boy yelled, trying to stand up while in arms of Seto, but falling over with a cry of pain making them both fall over, him on top of Seto, soaking the brunet's shirt and coat with blood, his voice was as if he was commanding you before, but now. now, its like he was fearfully pleading for his life when he said, "No, you don't understand, you cant take me to a hospital, ju-just get m-my first-aid kit out of in my bag!" He gasped when he realized that he, Yugi Mitso, was naked, on top, of Seto Kaiba, and he had actually talked to these people; his heart started to pound in his ears. He crawled off of Seto and through his blood till he reached the wall and sat against it, his feet brought close to him, his right hand covering his mouth, a look of complete horror in his face. Everyone was in shock because of this, frozen to where they were, including Seto, but suddenly Yugi got up and was running, trying to get away, they all snapped back into reality, but none of them reacted fast enough, luckily Ryou was by the stairs, and he caught little Yugi under the arms. The small teen struggled to get away and sobbed harder when he couldn't, he pleaded between sobs, " Please, don't hurt me." Bakura was already seriously pissed off, but this. made him fit to kill. With death in his eyes, he marched over to Anzu the way an executioner walks over to a chopping block. Grabbing & lifting her by the throat, he pressed her against the wall, him in her face, "What the HELL did you do that poor kid, you Sluty WHORE!" and ya' know that bitch does? She smirks. SMIRKS! And then she says, "He's just a crybaby and a coward, I did nothing." Bakura growled and pulled out a knife, he was about ready to kill her when Mai's voice stopped him, "Fuck her, Bakura, we've got to do something about this kid!" what she meant by that was to take him to the hospital, but Yugi thought what she meant was hurt him, maybe even kill him, he knew more about them then they thought anyone knew, 'Maybe that's why there here, to kill me, to shut me up.' What most people knew were three things, 1; they popular 2; they were cool, and 3; they were dangerous, very dangerous. Mai, Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Joey, Seto {me: the one Yugi has the hots for; )},was powerful because of his company were just deadly and the most dangerous. and he was in the arms of Mai's boyfriend! And to make things worse; he was weak, bleeding, and they started to gather around him, now he gave up struggling and when they were squatting around him, Ryou still had Yugi in his arms, but now he was in Ryou's lap, and instead of struggling; Yugi gripped onto Ryou's shirt for dear life, trying to bury himself into Ryou's chest, soaking his shirt with blood and tears.  
  
Then Yugi looked up terrified, "Please, I have money in my bag, I'll pay you all, just, please, don't hurt me. I have quite abit of mone-" "We don't want your money." Seto said rather bluntly, Yugi must have interpreted differently than Seto meant it, because complete and utter terror came across his face, and he started to sob louder and put his face in Ryou's chest for a few seconds regaining control, he looked up with large streams running down his face, he spoke in a quavering voice "S-so, you want me?" Seto's speechless, to say least, Yugi the look on his face and hung his head in. shame? "No, you wouldn't want me would you ?" he brought his head up, eyes showing. disappointment? His voice cracked and forlorn, "Well, what do you want? You don't want money, you don't want me. I don't understand, what do wan-" "hush," Seto said, holding his index and pointer finger to Yugi's lips, " we don't want any of those things," Yugi was confused and frightened, ' what else could they want?' Yugi didn't know, so he just looked into the older teen's eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~[Ryou's POV]~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He just looked up at Seto with those violet orbs and Seto and I couldn't help but smile, Seto took his coat off and put it around him; he shivered from the sudden movement of the air, causing him to pull Seto's coat tighter around himself. He looked up at him like Seto'd just given him a gift more precious than himself, "we just want to help you, a, ummm. what is your name?" Tears of joy came into his eyes, "Yam-Yugi! A, I'm Yugi. Yugi Mitso." He started to say, Yam. Yami? Is that what he started to say? But the only Yami's I know are Yami Motoa and, noo. It couldn't be him, could it? "I'm glad to meet." his voice trailed off, he looked like a terrified deer in headlights staring wide-eyed behind a very confused Seto, I followed the boy in my lap's gaze and saw Anzu standing behind Seto holding her knife above her head, about to bring it down on him, " S- SETO!" was all I was able to yell, pointing a shaking arm behind him, when Anzu brought the knife down poor little Yugi screamed and hid his face in my chest, crying hard, both hands grabbing my shirt. Everyone reacted instantly, Seto whirled around, shooting his arm up grabbing her hand and standing up at the same time, knocking the knife out of her hand, only to land on Yugi's head; making him get even more terrified me trying to comfort him. Joey launched himself at her ankles from behind, knocking her backwards, but before she could come close to hitting the ground Bakura, while she was in mid-air, launched himself at her like a missile in the stomach, them both flying several feet through the air, on impact Bakura tuck-n-rolled over her breast and head standing almost as soon he got off her, Malik strattled her stomach almost instantly after Bakura rolled off, putting a machete to her throat. She tried to struggle, but when Malik's knife drew a little blood from her neck; she then learned not to.  
  
Yami was concerned with Yugi, rushing to my side when he screamed, Yugi looked up when Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi gasped, eyes widening when locked eyes with Yami; Yami's eyes widening as well with shock, Yugi was shaking, not from the cold mind you; but from fear, Yugi stayed locked with Yami's eyes, silent sobbing-type tears cutting lines through bloodstains on his cheeks, the tri color-haired junior's features softened and he whispered gently, "My won kiobito. I didn't know you went to this school, why didn't you tell me this is why you have scars?" he then put a hand lovingly on Yugi's cheek and then he bent foreword, and (Ryou: I still can't believe this); kissed Yugi on the lips, not a small kiss, a very loving kiss, deep and caring. I, to say the least, was shocked. I didn't know what to think, then I remembered that Yami had gone to that dueling club The Dark Duelist and found a guy whoring himself off to other duelists, so he dueled the guy and won, getting him for free by the guy's rules, paying him regularly so he didn't have to whore himself, Yami said he didn't have to 'service' him but the guy did anyway, and fell in love with him. But I didn't think it was Yugi. Not this sweet Yugi, the same one I sometimes catch staring at me and then blushes because of it. When they stopped (which was during his thought process*) they both looked at me, "I- I-I.umm, a, heh." Yami took my chin gently in two fingers and said seductively, "Ryou, shut up. You're babbling." Then he brushed his lips against mine and I froze, my face went flame red, I gasped opening my mouth slightly, but that was what Yami wanted, his tongue plunged into my mouth, Yami strangely enough tasted like a type of spice, when he released me I was in shock, "You wont tell anyone about this will you Ryou?.Ryou!", Yami said pleadingly, the look that took up residence in his eye I'd never seen before, the shock had not yet worn off, so Yami thought slapping me would help, actually it worked. Of course that might not have been a good thing, "Ryou? You okay?" I didn't answer him, so naturally, he thought slapping me again would help, "Oww! What?!" Yami looked skeptically at me, "oh, I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about Yami. Yugi, you've any idea what he's talking about?" Yugi's face light up and he hugged me around the neck, tears of thanks running down his face, kissing my cheek. I smiled, my face still aflame, Yugi tried to contain his snickers, failing miserably I might add, and Yami was smirking at my embarrassment. Yugi went from snickering, to giggling, to actual laughter. "heh-heh-heh-heh," I was pouting with my cutest face to make them stop laughing, but only succeeded in making Yugi laugh harder. But Yugi went from laughing to hacking up blood in a matter of seconds, he shaking violently each time he coughed. The fallen angel's shaking hands griped my shirt tightly, "R-ryou," evident pain in his shaking angelic voice, "p-please n-no hospital." I tried to object, "But, Yugi, you're injured." but to no avail. The injured angel shook his head, "You don't understand Ryou, that's not what I mean." He was right. I didn't understand. His eyes were half closed, and his grip on my shirt loosening, breath, slowing, "I don't think I'll survive this," Yami's eyes widened, "N-no, k-kiobito, don't say that." Yami had that look in his eye again, but I couldn't quite place it, then tear rolled down the spiky- haired junior's cheek. Yugi smiled, reaching up a bloody, shaking hand, lovingly on his lover's cheek. "Yami, don't worry. I. love.youuu." his hand dropped limply down. "Yugi. Yugi wake up, Wake Up!!" I said shaking the small boy cradled in my arms. Yami was just sitting there, his expression unreadable. "SETO!!" I screamed, my voice cracking.  
  
Note:  
You're probably wondering why would they do this in front of Joey and Mai, right? Well actually they didn't. they were with the rest of us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~[Malik's POV]~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had the bitch under me with my machete to her throat, and you know what? She was aroused, I could tell because I've slept with enough people like her. Whore. "Just what did you think you were trying to do to Seto, whore?" I hissed, my voice as sharp and deadly as the knife that I held to her throat. " Answer me!" I yelled. Backhanding her across the face so hard it broke skin, she whimpered pathetically, tears welling up in her ice-blue stones so filled with fear; but I felt no sorrow for this person. I have no compassion those who take pleasure in torturing people weaker than them, people who don't have the courage to fight back, people who don't dare tell anyone for fear that they'll get hurt even more. hey! I only beat up people who can fight back! . Yes, I do realize they aren't going to win because I'm better at fighting than them. BUT IT IS NOT THE SAME! "I-I-I wasn't going to do anything. Ho-Honest!" Yeah right, just like I help old ladies across the street. Oh, and if you believe that, I have bridge I can sell you. "Okay, I hope you have your affairs in order. 'Cause that's the last lie your gonna tell." I'm pretty sure she shitted in her Sluty little thong by now. *Sigh* I love my life. Raising my machete over my head, "This is the last time you'll hurt anyone, bitch. So; time to die. Heh-heh." I brought it down but was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist halfway. I turned to see the solemn face of Seto, his look silently telling me to stop. I obediently got off the creature I had strattled. "Get up." My rich friend said coldly. Anzu got to her feet quickly, as to not anger the brunet further. "Listen, and listen carefully. If I see you around this boy again I'll do worse than have your womanhood surgically removed." She tried to keep her mouth shut, but her curiosity got the best of her, "W-what could be worse t-than that?" she said, almost afraid to ask. Seto's face was still like stone; cold and hard. "I'll leave you alone with him." He said bluntly, gesturing over his shoulder at me. Anzu looked over his shoulder at me and her face whitened paler than the clouds in the sky. She shitted herself again. Seto continued, "So I would advise that you listen to-"SETO!" Ryou screamed so loud that I drew two knifes, tossing one to Bakura and getting ready for battle. All the things I've seen; mutilated corpses barely recognizable as human, guys cut up so much that they looked like shredded pieces of meat, and it didn't bother me. But this; This kid. This innocent kid. Just. laying in Ryou's arms limply. Ryou's clothes soaked in Yugi's blood, and Ryou himself sobbing so hard he was shaking; just got to me. Like nothing ever has before. My knife fell to the ground, "Oh.My.God." was all I could say. "Yugi, wake up. Yugi, Wake up." He kept repeating that over, and over again. I was finally able to snap out of it; "We should get him to a hospital! NOW!" "No. We must respect the boys wishes." Yami's tone left no room for argument. "B-but then h-how?" Ryou asked through sobs. Then the expression on Seto's face looked like he was struck by lighting, "MY DOCTER! Everyone in the limo now!"  
  
---A/N---  
  
Mi-chan: :( I-I sorry. That really sucked. *Mi-chan cross-legged on floor crying allot*  
  
Lieka: No it didn't master. I'm sure they'll love it.  
  
Mi-chan: *sniff* Really?  
  
Lieka: ^__^ Really. *Rubs affectionately against Mi-chan*  
  
Yugi: Yeah Mi-chan, they'll love it. I know I did, well, except that part that I got hurt, but I don't mind that because it's just the beginning set up for the story.  
  
Yami: *nods head in agreement* Yes, I agree with my Hikari. *Smirks mischievously* I especially like the part where I kissed Yugi&Ryou.  
  
Yugi&Ryou: *blush*  
  
Mi-chan: *giggle* yeah. *Gets sad again, and cry's harder than before* WAAAAA!  
  
Ma-chi-ka: *sigh* poor Mi-chan. *Turns to readers* please Review this, it will make her feel so much better. So please review this. ^__^ thanks. Oh! Um can you help my Hikari with something? Thanks, two things. 1; if you know how to spell any of the Love Hina crews names please put it in your reviews, and 2; if you, or someone you know would like to draw some pictures for some of Mi-chan's fanfics please email us at lolo95@styou.com , oh umm this isn't a money offer, cause she's broke. Thanks again. ^___^ Bye now! 


End file.
